


Сивиллизация

by an_romanoff



Category: Castle, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, total desperation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff





	Сивиллизация

Больше всего новшеству радуется, конечно, Касл. Модная японская технология, которая помогает ловить преступников — что может быть круче? Для него система Сивилла — что-то типа новой игрушки для гиков. Как те очки от корпорации Google, которые погружают в виртуальную реальность. Гениальная примочка из будущего, сошедшая раньше времени со страниц его любимых научно-фантастических романов. Он целую неделю зависает в интернете, читая японские форумы, прогоняя их через жуткий онлайн-переводчик, и радостно показывает Беккет все новые и новые примочки и преимущества системы. «Ты же дашь мне подержать доминатор, правда, Кейт?» — ноет он несколько дней к ряду, глаза светятся азартом бывалого исследователя, или — большого ребенка, и под конец Беккет не выдерживает и рявкает в ответ безапелляционное «нет». Рассказывать о том, что это не обычное табельное оружие, что в доминаторы встроена автоматическая система распознавания человека и они размажут по стенке любого, кто попытается воспользоваться им без одобрения Сивиллы во-первых, запрещено — эта информация доступна только полицейским, проходящим переподготовку — а во-вторых, просто опасно — и Беккет хочет продержать Касла в неведении как можно дольше.

Своими опасениями о будущей работе с новой технологией она с ним тоже не делится: знает, что муж только тепло улыбнется и скажет, что уж у кого у кого, а у Кейт Беккет — лучшего детектива 12 участка, а то и всей полиции Нью-Йорка — психопаспорт точно будет кристально чистым. Сама Беккет в этом совершенно не уверена: столько лет она прожила, мечтая, что своими руками уничтожит убийцу матери, столько раз держала в руках пистолет представляя, как пустит Брекену пулю в голову.

Где уж с такими мыслями пройти проверку на латентную преступность.

Эспозито говорит, что это все ерунда: если уж на то пошло, половину американской армии придется отправить в расход, мы же больные на всю голову. Он специально делает упор на этом «мы», к которым причисляет и себя, и многих ребят, вернувшихся из горячих точек и с тех пор не вылезающих с кушетки психоаналитика. Райан проводит целое исследование о культуре и образе мыслей японцев, запертых на своем островке, как пчелы в улье, и с видом знатока заявляет, что систему Сивилла всенепременно адаптируют под условия американской действительности. Иначе нельзя. Иначе неправильно. Иначе не будет работать. Детектив Гастингс — прошла тест на детектива всего месяц назад и теперь с усердием школьницы-отличницы пытается влиться в слаженный коллектив — только замечает, что с такими мультфильмами и комиксами, как у японцев, вообще удивительно, как половина населения страны еще не попала под надзор местного бюро общественной безопасности. Это вызывает бурную дискуссию в участке на целых полчаса: муж Гастингс пишет сценарии для комиксов, а Беккет и Райан в детстве не вылезали из гиковских магазинов, и это в значительной степени разряжает обстановку, царящую в Двенадцатом, а потом приходит Гейтс и зовет всех на очередной семинар по профориентации. Железная Виктория выглядит настороженно и отчасти даже нервно, и Беккет замечает, что это порядком демотивирует сотрудников: трудно держать себя в руках, когда даже капитан, известная своей жестокостью и дисциплинированностью, не может сохранять самообладания.

Семинар ведет молодая тоненькая девушка с труднопроизносимым именем и невозможно большими для японки глазами, ее английский настолько идеален, что кажется, что она провела в англоязычной стране как минимум несколько лет, а то и всю жизнь, и уж никак нельзя догадаться, что это ее первая поездка не только за пределы страны, но и за пределы родного города. Японский инструктор продолжает рассказывать о принципах работы системы, об инспекторах, проводящих расследования, и исполнителях, латентных преступниках, которым позволено выполнять грязную работу с доминаторами, а Беккет терзает единственная мысль: зачем все это. Сколько людей, должно быть, пострадают от введения новых технологий. Сколько жизней потеряют смысл, если все сложится так.

Вслух Беккет снова ничего не говорит: слова не нужны, когда тебе показывают яркие слайды со статистическими кривыми, показывающие, что у системы Сивилла — одни только достоинства. Уровень преступности упадет на 10 процентов уже в течение первой недели, и, согласно прогнозам, через полгода можно будет исключить малейшую возможность проведения организованного терракта на уровне 9–11, а через год-полтора — защитить горожан от бытовых ограблений на улицах. Многие полицейские согласно кивают: именно ради этого они и работают на износ. Ради этого работает сама Беккет.

До сих пор она думала, что работает хорошо. Теперь оказывается — недостаточно, раз уж ее — их всех, полицейских — хотят заменить сверхсовременным компьютером.

Тестовое внедрение Сивиллы в полицейские управления Нью-Йорка произойдет через три дня, отстраненно рапортует Гейтс на общем собрании. Это, разумеется, логично — проверить и поставить на учет в первую очередь тех, кто будет потенциально следить за порядком.

Интересно, думает Беккет, разрешат ли Каслу навещать ее, если система все-таки определит ее в латентные преступники. Об этом, естественно, не расскажет ни японский инструктор, ни многочисленные форумы в интернете.

В такой ситуации остается только одно.

Ждать. Ждать проверки и надеяться, что не окажешься черным пятном на кристально чистой репутации будущей усовершенствованной полиции Нью-Йорка.

Может быть, Сивилла и правда обо всех позаботится.


End file.
